All You've Got Left
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: Fujin's only got one thing left and that's hate. When a newcomer arrives at garden and stops her from bashing Rinoa's face in, what will become of the Fujin Kazeno we know?
1. The Shattering

Everyday. Seriously _everyday, _that's what _everyone _talked about. 'Oh, did you see what Rinoa wore yesterday! Wasn't it fabulous!' 'Oh my god! You won't even guess who Rinoa's going out with _this _week!'

_'What's so special about the blonde-in-disguise anyways? Sure, she's got a great smile and money and looks and...everything...so? Can't people get their _own _lives? Rinoa is not the center of the god-damn universe!' _Fujin glowered at the passers-by who hurried on their way, least she get up and pulverize them.

In reality, it wasn't _all _about Rinoa. But it was enough to make her sick of hearing about her. In her opinion, after the way Heartily tossed Leonheart to the side like used shoes was a sin. He saved her pathetic life on more then one occassion and what thanks did he get? He was last weeks sale in Rinoa's book. No wonder the poor man never liked anyone.

"Oh, look." Rinoa's high pitched, sing-songy voice grated Fujin and she could feel the anger rising.

"NEED. WHAT." Rinoa snickered.

"Aw, is the little dog angry?" The group behind Rinoa laughed. Why? The remark wasn't even funny. Fujin clenched her fists and glared at Rinoa, knowing the girl was stupid enough to continue her pestering. _'Keep it up...'_

" Do you think that patch makes you tough Kazeno? You know your just a scared little girl--" That was it. Fujin snapped. Her fists were aching to smash that pretty little face in and she lunged for the girl, making her squeal. However, Fujin never reached her target. Someone was holding her back. Rinoa didn't say anything as she and her posse hurried away. _'When I get a hold of her...'_ Fujin swore to inflict serious bodily harm upon the girl next time she saw her. For now, she would show whoever had stopped her the meaning of dead meat.

"WHAT!" She demanded of the man. He had no right to interfere...

"..." He stared back at her with deep crimson eyes and said nothing. He just looked at her. Fujin felt the anger inside replace surprise; felt it ache to be released.

"I don't know who you think you are--" Fujin stopped. She hadn't said a full sentence to anyone. Ever. And this...man...she'd spoken to him...

"LEAVE." Her eye was narrowed into a dangerous slit and the ebon haired man turned and left. Fujin watched him go as the fury built and she slammed her fist into the wall beside her, anger coating the pain of her knuckles shattering.

"Fujin?" Seifer asked, seeing the woman storm into their dorm, holding her wrist and kick a nearby chair into the wall. The bathroom door slammed closed and the shower turned on. Seifer looked to Raijin. Both shrugged but were equally concerned.

Fujin looked at her reflection in the mirror and once again thought of Rinoa. The whore had it all. All she had was anger, hate and pain.

Silver strands hung in front of her good eye as she glared at her reflection. Rinoa was perfect. Rinoa was normal. Those who were normal were accepted, loved. But not her. Never her. Once again the anger rose, the pure undiluted fury. All of it unreasonably aimed at Rinoa Heartily. The whore had been saved. By everyone. People had risked their lives to save hers. People cared about her. No one had _ever _**cared **about Fujin. No one had loved Fujin. And no one ever would.

Fujin's reflection stared back at her. It shifted and swirled into Rinoa's laughing face. That perfect face. And suddenly it was gone. Fujin climbed into the shower, leaving the shattered pieces of the mirror on the floor.

The sound of glass breaking startled Seifer and Raijin. Seifer began to pace nervously and Raijin lost all concentration, burning dinner. Finally the door opened and Fujin stepped out, bandaging her bloody knuckles witha grimace. Now both hands were as good as useless.

"Fujin, let me help." Fujin's ice cold glare froze Seifer in the spot. Fujin may want to be saved, but no one would ever do so and she would die before she let them see she needed _anyone_.

"LEAVE. ALONE." The door to her bedroom slammed shut and Seifer and Raijin were left to eat take-out alone again.

A.n: Ok I got sick of seeing all these stories about Squall and Rinoa. So I started writing a new Fujin fic, for which you all know me for :) Well I'm including Quistis and Selphie more in this, a lot more and Bashing Rinoa a whole lot more hehee let me know if you like so far!

i Ultimate!


	2. Hate

Two---Hate

Darkness filled Fujin's sight and her heart. It was the only thing that sated the unquenchable rage. Until daylight came and it welled up within her like a tidal wave, ready to crash and destroy everything in its path. For the most part, her physically demanding routine let her release some of that rage. But it wouldn't always suffice...

Seifer and Raijin did their best to either stay out of her way or occupy her to let the rage settle and calm. But when they left, more often then not, they had to bail her out of trouble when they got back and often got a pounding for their trouble. Everyone thought Seifer was the pure muscle and undiciplined rage-a-holic in their group. Oh, how wrong they were.

'_Fuck everyone and their god-damn misconceptions...fuck them all...I don't need _anyone!' Her mind screamed. Her _soul _screamed. But her heart...Fujin's _heart _was an entirely different matter. Contrary to popular believe, Fujin Kazeno _did, _in fact, have a heart. But it had been broken far to many times to ever be fixed again. Or so she told herself.

Looking out the window, Fujin saw the scant light of dawn breaking over the horizon and walked out into the kitchen still dressed from the night before. Seifer and Raijin didn't say anything to her but good morning. She swallowed a few pain killers and headed out to the cafeteria to be alone for a bit before classes started.

"May I sit down?" A resonant, distinctly male, voice asked quietly. Fujin turned to find the man from the day before looking down at her with secret eyes. As if her deepened scowl was any agreement, he sat across from her not saying anything.

"Aw look, Kazeno found a boyfriend!" Rinoa obviously had not learned a thing from yesterday. Or perhaps she'd simply forgotten. Either way, the anger inside Fujin was more then happy to refresh her memory. However, in the time it took for Fujin to stand, fully prepared to beat the girl into a bloody mess, the man across from her had stood and was presently allowing himself the liberty of wrapping his arms possessivly about Fujin's waist. Shock was not evident in her face, only in the way she did not protest or move.

"Yes, she has. Is that a problem?" The man asked, locking eyes with Rinoa, causing her to look down and mumble something before walking away with a huff. Fujin stood dumbly in his arms for a minute, trying to comprehend what had happened.

'_Some stranger is holding you, you dimwit! Move! Beat the shit out of him, do SOMETHING!_ ' Her mind screamed. Frowning, Fujin turned to look at him. His face was carefully expressionless.

"What. Doing." She asked softly, the fury inside suddenly dieing, leaving Fujin instantly exhausted.

"...I...don't know..." He answered, as confused as Fujin. Fujin didn't have the enegry to resist his hold anymore. The fight had left. For the moment. Instead, she lay her head on his shoulder and heaved a large sigh. What was happening to her?

What was he doing? Pretending to be this girl's boyfriend. Insanity! Vincent Valentine surely needed nor _wanted _anyone. So, why was he holding this girl that he didn't know? Why was he trying to protect her from herself?

**Because you know her hurt, you know her anger.**

The demon Chaos within him said softly, sated by the girl's hunger. Such a meal had not been granted him in a long time. And this human female had what seemed to be an endless amount of hurt, regret, and anger.

_'This is true Chaos...but still. I have no right to interferre. She may not want my help'_ Vincent thought,studying the girl from the corner of his eye. He found she was soundly sleeping.

**It is not your help she _needs_, human.**

Vincent was left to ponder this comment while a tall blonde and a very large, dark man stalked over to him and demanded to know who he was, why he was holding their friend and just who did he think he is!

"My name is Vincent. I am Fujin's...boyfriend." The word felt funny coming from his mouth but the expression on the boys' faces, evident shock, was almost comical.

"Well, uh...congratulations, ya know?" The tall brown haired man said, scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you. If you'll excuse us." Vincent picked the girl up bridal style as she slept and carried her to his room.

_'It's going to be one hell of a ride when she wakes up...'_

_A.n: Short chappie but its an update...yay! To all of you reading Beautiful One, Beautiful Child the 4th chapter is almost done! I'm getting there! Ok all tell me what you think of this second chappie alright? I luv you all!_

_i Ultimate!_


	3. My Side

Three---My Side

Morning came to pass and Vincent still had a sleeping Fujin on his bed. Noon passed. Then one.

"...Seifer? Raijin?" A voice called softly. A small figure emerged from the bedroom wrapped in Vincent's cape and looking very lost.

"...They are in their own dorm. You are with me in mine." Fujin stood very still.

"...I didn't...we..." Vincent frowned and then quickly shook his head.

"No, no! Nothing like that. You simply passed out on my shoulder." Fujin looked very much relieved.

"Oh...um...thank you?" Vincent smiled very slightly. It occured to him this woman was not very familiar with kindness.

"Your welcome. Are you hungry?" Fujin shook her head. Vincent placed a plate in front of her anyways.

"Eat."

"NOT. HUNGRY." She glowered up at him and he glowered back.

"Eat." Fujin grumbled and picked up her fork and started eating. Vincent smiled smugly and went about cleaning up the kitchen. Fujin set her plate by the sink, thanked him again and was almost out the door before she jumped back in.

"Fujin?"

"I can't...they'll..." Fujin snarled and hit the wall only to be reminded her hand was in poor condition.

"What?" Fujin scowled.

"I can't leave by myself. You know what they'll think." Vincent had not thought of that. He had never...well, Ahem. Nevermind.

"Oh dear. Well, my lady, allow me to escort you to thy room." A faint smile graced both their lips as Fujin took Vincent's extended hand and exited his dorm.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find her!" Quistis yelled, her whip snapping dangerously close to Seifer's head.

"I mean I haven't seen her since yesterday morning when she left! Raijin said he said her with her new...boyfriend and he took her to his dorm. No one's seen her since." Quistis swore and Selphie frowned and smacked Seifer upside the head.

"What kind of friend are you! Losing her like that!" The door slammed and their stood Fujin and her new 'boyfriend'. She did _not _look happy.

"NOT. LOST. FINE. TAKE. CARE. SELF."Fujin folded her arms across her chest and Vincent looked from her to her friends.

**The female is strong. She would make a--'**_Do not bring that subject up _again _Chaos.' _Vincent told the demon in him sharply. It was never a pleasant discussion.

"...I'm sorry, I did not think it would be a problem if she was with me." Vincent apologized and Quistis snapped her whip very close to his groin. The man did not flinch in the slightest.

"That _is _the problem. Who are you? Whisking her away like that!" Fujin rolled her eye.

"Quistis! I am _not _a little girl who needs to be watched all the time! I can take care of myself! Hyne." Fujin resented being treated like a child. As if she had to tell them anything.

"We were just worried is all Fuj. Come on! We're going shopping!" Seifer sweatdropped.

"You went on a rampage to go _shopping_!" Selphie stuck her tongue out at him.

"I promised her." Fujin said quietly, unaware she had yet to let go of Vincent's hand. Quistis however had spotted this. A smile graced her lips.

"Hey Fujin. I have an idea on how you can make this _whole _thing up to us!" She smiled and Fujin looked at her warily, attempting to hide behind Vincent.

"How?" Quistis shrugged casually.

" Well, you see there's this party tomorrow at Torn and since you owe us big time, you're going." Fujin opened her mouth to protest but Vincent put a finger over her lips.

"You _did _disappear on them." He pointed out. Fujin kicked him hard in the shin. Stupid boyfriend. Wasn't he supposed to be on her side?

"Aren't you supposed to be on her side?" Seifer asked, raising a brow. Vincent winked at him.

**My, my, my. Adjusting well to your little goddess? Just as well. The girl is quiet the interesting subject. **_Chaos? _**Yes? **_Shut up._

"Come on. Let's get this over with." Fujin said with a sigh. Walking out of the dorm she grabbed Vincent's arm.

"You're not getting off _that _easily." Vincent pouted and followed the trio to the root of all evil. The Mall.

A.n: Ok, not much here but hey, I updated. I was trying to incorperate Selphie and Quistis. Well it seems our little lovebirds are getting along just fine...or are they? Dun dun duuuunnnnnnnnn! Muwah I lvoe you all for reviewing. Now review again! You'll get a plushie! hahaha

i Ultimate !


	4. Back Down

Four---Back Down

Six hours passed. _Six hours_ spent going into store after store, with bag after bag. Vincent was forced to carry all of their belongings around while the girls laughed and giggled. Well, Selphie and Quistis laughed and giggled. Fujin smiled, watched, like a ghost. Light never really reached her eyes and he could very nearly taste the anger and frustration radiating from her body. It permiated the air around her and choked her. Very steadily it was killing Fujin. Something inside stirred and flared to life. It was like an ach. He wanted to save her. Be her hero. The one he couldn't be for Lucrecia.

"I'm hungry Quisty! You hungry Fuj?" Fujin gave her a curt nod and looked to Vincent with a raised brow. He nodded.

**You two are more suited to each other then you know**

For the moment, Vincent ignored Chaos. Which didn't suit the creature well at all. He growled and grumbled and cursed for the next hour and a half of dinner which resulted in a very cranky Vincent. A very cranky Vincent who made the mistake of snapping at Fujin, who had no problem in telling him what exactly he could do with himself, which upset Selphie (ever the innocent) which troubled Quistis (ever the peace maker) which threw off the rest of the evening. Swell.

Once they arrived back at Garden, each of the women savagely grabbed their bags and stalked off to their rooms, each pissed as Hyne. Vincent thought he could possibly make ammends to Fujin and went to her dorm to apologize. Seifer opened the door and informed him none to nicely that she was not in and that, in the future, do _not _send her home angry and promptly shut the door in his face.

Vincent sighed and walked around aimlessly. He walked passed a training room to see Fujin battling a rather battered punching bag. He watched her for a moment and made the unwise decision of entering the room to join her. Her shuriken was flung in his general direction rather then actually at him. His head would have been on the floor if she'd been aiming.

"What was that for!" He demanded. Fujin didn't answer. She simply growled at him and continued beating the poor punching bag. However, this was not satisfactory for Vincent.

"Answer me!" Fujin first went past the bag and into his jaw, wrenching his head to the side. Fury lit her eye and Vincent straightened himself while she circled him like a starving wolf.

"Don't ever tell me what to do!" Vincent was not the kind who hit women. But this one...this was pushed him just a bit too far. And he'd only known her for what, 38 hours?

Fujin swung at him again and missed, as he doged her fist and threw an uncharacteristically sloppy punch to her ribs. Fujin hissed and her boot connected with the small of his back. She waited while Vincent caught his breath. At least she played fair.

Vincent was needless to say a bit surprised that she could put up such a vicious fight and found it highly likely that in_ actual_ combat she was even more of a hormonal rampage then now. But, this had to end...Fujin, however, did not look like she was in any mood to talk it out. Murder coated her eye. Vincent's feeble mind came through with a very poorly thoughtout plan and his even more pathetic body said, "Hey! That sounds like it'll work! Go!" And before either new what was happening, Vincent's arms surrounded Fujin and his lips crashed against hers in a hasty, almost volatile kiss.

'_What the hell! What's he do---move! Get out of his arms, get his tongue out of your mouth and slaughter him! Your shuriken's not that far--' _Fujin disconnected herself from the logic, albeit hostile, part of her mind and let herself seemingly melt into Vincent's hold. Every single cell in that mean and stubborn little head of hers told her this was a ploy; a distraction to stop her rampage. But her body didn't seem to mind in the least. Well, she couldn't be _too _sure, but the way the room seemed to heat up and her breath quickened was as much agreement as she need to continue his little game.

**You're enjoying this...**_So what if I am...it doesn't mean I care for her_**...You shouldn't making lieing to yourself a habit, besides, do you realize what she's going to do to you once she finds that you are just toying with her?...**_No, what? It's not as if she can kill me and get away with it..._**Though I'll bet the memory of killing you or possibly burying you alive would suffice for the next 60 or 70 years...she's going to eat you alive _boy_**

Chaos had a distinctly irratating way of reminding Vincent that he was really no better then a basket of testosterone with a label of '27 but still acts 18'. However, this thought was soon discarded as the words 'eat you alive' settled in his perverted little mind. The thought made things a little..._hard _for him, to say the least.

Vincent decided that Fujin had far to many methods of escape in her current position and decided to lessen them by pressing her against the wall (none to gently either!). Fujin simply returned his kiss with the same rough, animalistic sense of passion. Or perhaps it was sheer inexperience. Either way, the woman was pinned against a wall with a very..._bothered_ young man holding her captive, and by no means was she complaining. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and bit down playfully (as playful as she knew how to be) and was rewarded with the sound of a gruff groan eminating itself from Vincent's lips.

**You are enjoying this far too much...**_I do belive I am, now if you'll kindly _shut up _and leave me be_

Chaos chuckled and receeded into Vincent's mind while the man's lips traveled down the pale expanse of flesh that Fujin had so recently offered him. Small licks and bites were bestowed upon the tender flesh and were gratified by a slight bucking her hips and the raking of her nails down his back. A small, half sigh half moan escaped her nearly bruised lips and Vincent smirked to himself. Looks like he wasn't the only one enjoying this.

_'If's a game he wants...it's a game he'll get' _Fujin thought later on that day in her bath. Vincent had awakened a playful and a playfully _vengeful _side of Fujin. She smiled wickedly to herself while whispering the words to the rock song on the radio. The _boy _would pay. But first...she had to make ammends with Selphie and Quistis. She couldn't let her to best friends stay out of a game this good.

Vincent found himself thinking about Fujin the rest of the day. And dammit, it was distracting! The way she looked with her eyes closed...how she moaned so softly in his ear...how her body was like fire beneath his finger tips...not that he'd gotten to touch a whole lot of it, but he'd gotten his hands up her shirt a bit. And that skin...softer then...well he didn't know what but _Hyne _was it soft.

Looking around, he realized he was supposed to be doing something. But what? Fujin made everything so much more difficult! And the saddest part was that she didn't even have to try. Did that make him pathetic? (A.n: of course it does)

Shrugging, Vincent let simple, primally lustful thoughts involving a certain silver haired little princess ravage his mind.

"Fujin!" Selphie's normally cheery voice penetrated through the door and into Fujin's room, despite the rather loud music playing. Fujin smiled and let her in. Selphie never stayed angry for more then a couple hours.

"Heya! Well, I figured I couldn't stay mad at ya since it wasn't exactly your fault and all...so I came to help you decide what to wear for the party tomorrow!" Selphie had a trick up her sleeve and Fujin knew better then to ask. Chances were, she didn't want to know.

"Thank you...3...2...1..." Fujin pointed at the door and right on cue, there was a knock. Both girls knew it would be Quistis, slightly blushing and looking properly ashamed of herself.

"It's all ok now Quisty! So, we're helping Fuj here pick out a killer outfit for tomorrow! And while we're at it..." A devilish gleam caught in Selphie's eye and the two taller girls smiled. Oh, what a night tomorrow would be.

A.n: Weeee! And so the story goes...but no worries actual important plot kind of stuffs will be happening so keep reading and reviewing! I love you all for it! Thanks for all the posivtive feed back!

i Ultimate!


	5. Look at Me

Five---Look at Me

"_Will SeeD's, Trepe, Tilmitt and Kazeno please report to Headmaster Leonheart's office. IMMEDIATELY."_

Fujin opened her eyes and glared at her alarm clock. 7 am. On a blasted SATURDAY! After flining the clock out the _closed _window, she flung off her blankets and dressed as quickly as she was competent enough for and rushed to the Leonheart Brat's office.

"WHAT.NEEDED.FOR." Leonheart looked at her. _Actually _looked at her, not _through _her. Something in his eye's unnerved her. But she ignored it. Selphie and Quistis walked in and sat down, looking at Squall expectantly.

"Well...ladies. We've recieved a request from Esthar for several trained and experianced _female _SeeDs. It would seem that your employer has been recieving numerous, anonymous threats towards himself and his two nephews, who are the heirs to a seemingly limitless fortune and a political empire. However, to avoid rousing suspicions, he requested female bodyguards to his upcoming political...elbow-rubbing, if you will. I've chosen you three. Rinoa has no actual experience nor skill for this kind of undercover work nor should anything go wrong. So as of now, Selphie and Quistis are the lovely dates for Mr. Lazelle's nephews. Now Fujin, you will be accompanying his grandson, Shaine Lazelle." Squall paused and looked at the three woman who nodded. If this was the mission, they _would_ keep the targets from harm.

"I assume you know basic procedure. Keep low profiles, do not act unless danger is immenint and in no way, harm the job. Kazeno, that means you." Fujin snarled at him and proceeded to ignore the rest of his schpiel.

"You have your assigments. You begin tomorrow. Be at the train sation at exactly 7 am sharp. Dismissed." Quistis and the other were handed the neccesary information on their jobs and exited the office. Fujin looked at the picture of Shaine. Something was horribly familiar about him. Yet she had never seen him before in her life. An image flashed through her mind.

_A raven haired boy and a small silver haired girl dashed throught he garden. Two others followed clsoely. The raven haired boy turned to her with impossibly blue eyes and smiled, taking her hand. _

_"Come on Fuu! I've got the perfect place to hide! You'll see!" He pulled her along a small trail that lead to a path under the rose bushes, one that had to be crawled. The sounds of their cousins faded. Fujin stood and looked out to the pond. The blue waters sparkled and winked at her. Shaine laughed and hugged her close._

_"See!" Arien and Stone burst through the bushes with Grandfather, Ariella and their parents._

_"SURPRISE!" They shouted. Fujin's happy smile lit her face. It was her sixth birthday._

_"I told moms and pops about this. I knew you'd love it!" Shained spun her around easily, being three years her senior. _

_"Shaine your the best!"_

"Earth to Fujin! Gawd, you have a day dream or somethin'?" Selphie chuckled and looked at the pictures of the three boys and the elderly Mr. Lazelle.

"Oh! Look at these three! Wow!" Indeed, wow was a sufficient exclamation for the three young men. The had classic good looks and charming smiles.

"Well at least this won't be boring." Quistis said with a smile. Fujin looked at Shaine again. They didn't know each other. She had no family.

_"Will SeeDs Almasy, Kinneas and Valentine please report to Headmasters, NOW." _Seifer looked to his two friends and sighed. The Leonheart Brat was always interuppting their sparr sessions.

"You wanted to see us Commander?" Vincent asked, joing the others at attention.

"You will be accompanying Trepe, Tilmitt and Kazeno as backup for their mission. Should anything go wrong, you are to get them and their keeps out immediately and bring them back her to Garden. Without harm. And Almasy?" Seifer turned around to face him.

"Try not to blow anything up this time?" Seifer gave Squall the imfamous smirk which never ceased to piss him off and left.

"Fujin!" Seifer banged on the door. He and Kinneas and Vincent had been waiting _outside _her door for an hour! Weren't they ready yet?

"Geez Seify! Hold on to your briefs ok?" Selphie exited the room in a small green dress and a pale yellow bow holding her flippy locks in place. Irvine cleared his throat and looked around uncomfortably. For such a ladies man, Selphie had an amusing way of setting him off balance. Seifer snickered and patted the small girls shoulder. He liked her spunk, even if she _was _a hyper-active little thing.

"Fujin! Get out here now!" Quistis demanded, placing her hands on her hips. Seifer admired the way her ruby colored shirt clung to her form and a small denim covered skant inchest of long, toned legs. However, that was nothing compared to the sight of Fujin all dressed up. A strapless black dress, clung on to her well endowed curvature and slinky heels added four inches to her five eight frame. _'Well she cleans up nicely. Look who's been hiding.' _Seifer mused as Vincent gawked for a moment and then recovered his cool demeanor.

"Come on already let's go!" Selphie pulled Seifer and Irvine along by the wrist as they head for the car.

Torn was packed with people. Most on the dance floor, but the group at the bar rivaled them. After all, torn had that best drinks in Balamb. Fujin stalked over to the bar, slammed down a vodka and sat herself down in a booth beside Selphie, sulking.

"Come on Fuu, go dance. Here, Vincent will dance with you." Seifer shoved the man from his seat as Selphie shoved Fujin from her seat. The little midget was strong.

Vincent pulled her close and smirked at her with crimson eyes. Fujin rolled her own but continued dancing none-the-less. He leaned his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling the soft smell of cinnamon. She growled slightly and jerked away from him.

"Don't think that stunt of yours yesterday meant anything Valentine." Vincent was taken aback but he didn't show it.

"You didn't seem to be complaning." Fujin stepped on his foot, on 'accident' and glowered at him.

"It still didn't _mean_ **anything**. A kiss is a kiss. Nothing more. You and I are nothing but job partners. After this mission I don't want you anywhere _near_ me." Fujin hissed. The way he could calm her down or send her into a hideous rage unnerved her. She was one to pride herself on the fact that no one affected her. Ever. But this man...he could. And it made her sick. The further she placed herself from him, the better. Fujin wouldn't be fooled into thinking he cared. The walls would remain standing tall, as they had always been, and Vincent would become a memory. He had to.

"Fujin, how easily you forget that I'm your boyfriend." Fujin laughed bitterly.

"And whose fault was _that_? I would have pounded Rinoa into the pulp she deserves to be and I would have been just fine without you Vincent. Honestly, your not that important." Fujin meant her words to sting, meant them to bite. And they did.

"And niether are you. I tried to help you, but 'honestly' your still the cold hearted---"

"Aw look, a lover's quarrel. How cute." Rinoa looked at the two angry people with a satisfied smirk.

"Lover? Please. He's about as exciting as baby food." Fujin spat, stepping away from him. Vincent narrowed his eyes at her.

"And she's about as warm as dry ice." The two stalked away scolwing and vowing revenge.

"Fujin?" Selphie asked quietly, knocking on the stall door. Fujin hadn't come out of the bathroom in twenty minutes. Niether had Vincent come to mention it.

"What Selphie?"

"What happened?"

"Vincent and I called it quits. It doesn't matter. I don't care. Let's just go dance." Fujin stepped out and smiled.

"Yea! Who needs him anyways!" Selphie pretended at supportive and cheery for Fujin's sake, but she knew those two were good for each other. _This_ wasn't good.

Fujin scanned the crowd for Seifer and Irvine. Instead she found Vincent. Vincet dancing with Rinoa. Fury lit inside of her again. She didn't know why. Rinoa didn't matter. Vincent didn't matter. Yet there it was. The same unbridled fury that she had started out with.

Selphie looked at her. She could see the anger beneath her gaze. Selphie felt a little of it herself. Of all things to do, Vincent had done the one, unforgivable act. He'd gone to Rinoa, _knowing _Fujin's hate of the little whore. Fujin straightened her spine and smiled wickedly. Selphie knew this look. It said- _two can play this game. _

"Um..excuse me...would you...would you like to dance?" A nervous young boy glanced at Fujin shyly and smiled a little. He _was_ handsome. Fujin grinned.

"Of course." She sounded so sweet. The boy wrapped his arms around her and Fujin pressed against him almost too close for comfort. She smiled up at him and bit her lip making him gulp and pull her closer and she moved against him meaningfully. Vincent looked at them from the corner of his eye.

The way that boy held her. The way she shamelessly flirted back. What was she thinking! This boy was no more then that! A **boy**! He had no business running his hand down her back like that! Or holding her so close...or...or...what! Was he kissing her! Vincent let go of Rinoa, who'd hardly stopped talking since they'd been dancing, and stalked over to the two, plain rage on his face.

"Vincent? We're dancing." Vincent ignored Fujin's words and his fist flew into the boy's face. Fujin jumped and knelt down to see how badly the boys face had been damaged. She glared up at him.

"Valentine! What are you doing! He didn't do anything to you! What's your problem!" Vincent looked at her and then at the boy.

"That's my girlfriend your making time with _boy_." Fujin left her own mark in the form of a black eye. Vincent stumbled back.

"NO.MORE. OVER." Fujin helped the boy up, grabbed her purse and left. Vincent had never felt more alone then he did right then, watching his little princess walk away.

That night Fujin sat awake, just like so many nights before, turning her heart as dark as the walls around her. Anger coated her bitterness. Why couldn't Vincent have left well enough alone?

She wondered what had set such a calm and collected man into such a pointless rage. And what upset her more was that she had started it. That rage could have easily been aimed at her. This was why she never let anyone in, never let them get close. Fujin couldn't get hurt if no one could touch her. She wouldn't cause trouble if no one cared. Not that anyone ever had.

_"Fujin? Why are you crying?" Shaine's large arms curled around her four year old frame._

_"Ari broked my truck!" Her bottom lip trembled and Shaine smiled at her._

_"Close your eyes little princess." Fujin did so. Shaine always called her little princess. He told her that as long as he called her that, she would know that he cared for her. That he loved her always._

_"Ok, open them." Fujin did so and her pretty silver truck was all fixed and placed in her small hands. She lept at Shaine and covered him in sisterly kisses._

_"Thank you brother!"_

Fujin shook the thought from her head. She had no family. No brother. Whatever these supposed memories were, it was nothing but pure imagination. That was all and they would soon stop. They had to.

Fujin arrived at the train early and cranky. Vincent was last to arrive and for his own sake, that was the best choice, even if it didn't make Quistis a bit snappy. The six SeeD's sat in utter silence for the train ride to Esthar. Vincent and Fujin both bathed in their anger and bitterness.

**Boy, you are three times the fool for letting that one walk away. **_Not now Chaos _**Sulk all you want Child, but it will do you no good. It'd be better for you to make ammends then sit here and brood like an infant. **_Really, Chaos. Not now! _

Vincent continued to nurse his wounded pride in the corner while Fujin tried to center herself. Tried to find her cold, mean and spitfire old self again. She felt it...felt the anger and the cold rise up. The old Fujin was back.

"We're here. Come on, there should be a limo waiting for us outside the station." Quistis told them, ushering them outside after they gathered their things.

"Do _you _see a limo?" Seifer asked, folding his arms across his broad chest, glowering at Quistis. After all they were standing out in the rain.

"Exucse me, Miss Kazeno I presume?" The young man gave her a curteous bow and a gracious smile. Fujin looked at him thoughtfully. Those eyes...Shaine.

"Shaine Lazelle?" He smiled brightly and nodded, but underneath those vibrant blue eyes lay sorrow. Fujin found it in her heart to smile back and his eyes lit this time.

"Yep, that's me! Ah, the lovely Miss Trepe, even lovlier in person." Quistis blushed as he kissed her hand. Fujin rolled her eyes at Shaine with an amused smiled, as if they knew each other.

"And the ever vivacious Miss Tilmitt. It's my pleasure. My I introduce my cousins? A devilsome duo I assure you." The two young men stepped forward and smiled mischievously.

"Arien Lazelle and Stone Lazelle. Can you guess which one is which?"

_"Stone! Put me down you big bully!" Arien laughed at her from his chair as Stone hoisted her up and dumped her into the mud puddle. Fujin glowered at him but she wouldn't cry. Instead she tackled him and covered the raven haired boy in mud. Arien felt left out and joined in, his silver locks turning an icky shade of brown._

"Stone. Arien." Fujin pointed to each correctly and again, she saw the same brightness behind their eyes. What was going on?1 She didn't _know _them! It was just her imagination.

"Well, shall we give the little princess a prize?" A stately gentlemen smiled warmly at them and ushered them into the dry limo.

"I presume you know my grandson and my nephews already. My name is Sephrin Lazelle. As you know, we've been receiving numerous threats in the mail and I am concerned for their well being at the social functions that will be hosted in the future. I trust that you were properly briefed and know how you will be handing the situation. Please, whatever i t is you request, simply ask and it will be granted. Please make yourselves at home." 'Home' was an understatement. His mansion was huge! At least four stories, if it didn't have a basement. The three boys that occompanied Fujin and her friends gaped.

"You'll have to excuse them Mr. Lazelle, they just don't know how to behave." Quistis snickered at Seifer's poor glare as Mr. Lazelle lead them inside.

"Please, call me Sephrin. I suggest you hurry to refresh yourselves. The festivities begin in three hours. I'll send the maids up to fix your hair and make-up. Proper attire has been set into the closets as specified by Garden. I will see you soon." Sephrin exited the room as the SeeDs were left to get ready.

"May I present, Mr. Stone Lazelle and Ms. Quistis Trepe." The crowed ohh'd softly and clapped as the pair ascended down the stairs. The two really did make 'such a lovely couple.'

"Mr. Arien Lazelle and Ms. Selphie Tilmitt." Selphie was and smiled brightly at the crowd and they chuckled. Such a young thing.

"Mr. Shaine Lazelle and Ms. Fujin Kazeno." Fujin looked down upon the crowd rather coldly and several wondered where their sweet little princess had become so cold.

"Mr. Sephrin Lazelle and Mrs. Claire Lazelle." Fujin looked up at the elegant woman and a familiarly unfamiliar warmth filled her heart. _Momma Claire! _Her mind whispered. No. _Stop this nonsense Fujin. This mission is just that. A mission._

"My, my. Dear you simply have not done these young ladies justice. I'm Claire, its most wonderful to meet such promising young ladies. Ones who aren't couped up and babied at home." Quistis and Selphie smiled proudly and Fujin simply stood and nodded her head respectfully.

"But the life of a soldier has cost them, yes?" Sephrin signaled the boys to take the girls to dance.

"I don't dance." Fujin said seating herself. Shaine sighed and hauled her on to the dance floor. Fujin glared at him. He glared back.

"I don't know who you think you are, you little rich boy--" Shaine put a finger to her lips and smiled shakily.

"I'm your brother."

A.n: Muwhahaha cliff hangy!weeeeeeeeeee...! Well what's going on here! A family? Her fight with Vinny-poo? What's this madness? And these threats...? Well keep reading and find out! Reviews are much loved!1

i Ultimate !


	6. Whose Gonna Save Me?

**Six---Whose Gonna Save Me?**

_And she asked me where have you been?  
I could've sworn I lost you again  
My reply  
Why do you still pretend  
That you forgot me?_

When my world began to fall  
I had to turn and run   
When my world began to fall  
My cries echoed on and on 

Melancholy got in my throat  
Sadness alone would never change me  
But someday  
Yeah maybe someday  
Soon you won't have to find me

_This Sadness Alone---Thursday_

"Falcon 3, do you have a visual?"

"Affirmative Base 1. Target is in sight."

"Engage mission now Base 1?"

"Negative Falcon 3, patience. The target isn't in place. Falcon 2, can you hear anything?"

"Affirmative Base. Plans are made for next week. The Coming Out. The Princess has returned Base 1."

"Perfect. Keep and eye on her Falcon 3. Make sure you get an invite to that ball. We strike then. Over and out."

"Roger."

-------------------

**Boy, go over and apologize. **_...She's fine without me Chaos, leave it be. _**Do you see her? Do you see that smile? **_Of ourse, you can't miss it._** If you make ammends now, that smile is yours.**

Vincent debated. Should he apologize? Or should he just let go? Was she even worth the trouble she could cause? The obvious answer, well to Chaos anyhow, was yes. Vincent had his own insecurties that clouded his judgment. Sighing, he walked over to where she and Shaine were dancing.

"May I cut in?" Shaine held out Fujin's hand to him but he didn't miss the look that was exchanged between them.

"What do you want Valentine?" She very nearly snarled. Vincent held back a sharp reply and took a depth breath.

"I'm sorry." Fujin looked at him warily and then, as if a better idea had occured to her, smiled and stepped in close to him.

"I'm sorry too Vincent...Forgive me?" Her breath was warm against his lips as she leaned closer to him. Vincent's breathing became shallow, expecting her warm, fiery kiss.

"Of course..." He murmured. Fujin barely brushed the lips together and smiled.

"Good." She called over her shoulder as she walked away. Vincent was left alone on the dance floor looking very silly as he watched her go. Shrugging, he went back to his post. Well, he'd apologized and so had she.

----

"I saw that Fuu!" Selphie winked at her. The game was on. Vincent made it all to easy. Fujin snickered to herself. Shaine sat beside her.

"..." Fujin pursed her lips. She didn't want to believe him.

"If I'm your sister, then why was I at the orphanage? Why was I sent to Balamb. Six is old enough for memories!" Shaine looked at her warily.

"How do you know you were six?" Fujin shrugged.

"I have these...flashbacks...deja-vu..." Shaine patted her knee as Arien and Stone sat around her as well.

"You were in danger. We placed you at the orphanage to keep you safe, but when the old Mistress died the new one had you and the others soon sent to Balamb. At least that's what we guessed. We lost track of you and the new Mistress didn't know you were to stay at the orphanage until we came back for you." Fujin let this all sink in. But still hadn't she known they would be coming for her? Then again, if they left her at the orphanage, she was young enough to know that an orphange was were you go when no one wanted you or your family died. She must have thought they didn't want her.

"Why was I in danger?" Shaine shrugged.

"We were never told." They way Shaine looked around nervously made Fujin uneasy. She was supposed to be protecting them.

"Why do you keep looking around like that?" She asked softly. Shaine didn't answer her and she knew. They were being watched. Possibly listened too.

"Hang out. I've got our ticket out of here." Fujin walked over to Quistis and whispered something in her ear before pinching a pressure point on her neck. She turned to say something to Selphie as Quistis dropped. Fujin glanced quickly at Selphie who shrieked.

"Quistis!" Several people rushed to the blonde who lay unconscious on the floor. Fujin knelt beside her, pretending to be frantic and frightened. Selphie pulled Stone and Arien over to help. Stone picked her up effortlessly and carried her to the limo as Selphie and Fujin were escorted by Shaine and Arien. Mr. Lazelle bid them a good evening and hoped that their friend felt better.

----

"Base 1, Base 1 we've lost visual. Repeat, visual lost."

"Restore it Falcon 3."

"Negative Base 1. Target is no longer in the building. Target is lost." Curses were heard in the ear piece.

"Get out Falcon 2 and 3. Objective failed."

An.: Weeee update...a little. Hope you like! Ideas welcome my lovelies.Review!

i Ultimate !


	7. What Shadows Can See

**Seven--What Shadows Can See**

_You remind me of the times when I knew_

_who I was,_

_Still the second hand _

_will catch us like it always does_

_We'll make the same mistakes_

_I'll take the fall for you_

_I hope you need this now, _

_Cause I know I still do,_

_Until the day,_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_**Until the Day I Die---Story of the Year**_

_  
_Vincent sighed as he followed the black limo home. Fujin was playing a game with him. But why? Vincent didn't know, but he decided to play a little game of his own. If she wanted to play, he would play. _Careful little princess...You can't always win..._ As Fujin stepped out of the car she turned and flashed a brilliant smile at him. Just what game did she think she was playing! Trying to fool him like that, with her supposed innocence. Well, he wasn't biting this line.

---

Fujin frowned at bit as she turned to help Stone get Quistis, still unconscious, out of the limo. Vincent hadn't smiled back at her. He had always smiled back before...maybe he _hadn't _forgiven her. For an odd reason, this possiblity made Fujin's chest ache and she decided she didn't want to play her game after all.

"What are you feeding this girl?" Stone demanded, setting Quistis down on the couch gently. Fujin raised a brow.

"Um...she feed herself. Mostly salads though. At least, that's all she eats in front of me." Stone growled and held a toned thigh between his palms.

"Look at this! This can't be healthy! She's too skinny!" Unfortunately, Quistis choose to wake up at that moment. She narrowed her eyes at Stone and used her other leg to slam against his head. The blonde shoved the big man away with a firm kick and straightened herself, pulling at her gown modestly, looking ever the picture of perfection.

"Hyne woman!" Stone grumbled more unpleasantries under his breath. Fujin couldn't help but laugh.

" He was just pointing out the fact that you're far to skinny for your own good." Quistis looked at her lap and blushed.

" I'm sorry. And thank you for calling me skinny." Stone rubbed the back of his head and grimaced. Woman had a good kick.

"Don't worry about it. Now, why the fuss about leaving?" Fujin looked to Shaine.

"We were being watched. They were there, I know it." Quistis looked at him.

"Who?" Shaine shrugged.

"Whoever's been sending the threats. I could feel it. I just wanted to get Fujin out of there." Quistis kept the rest of her observations to herself. Something did not fit. Something wasn't right with Shaine's story.

"Sir, the phone. "

----

Dare rolled his eyes as his sister giggled and chatted away. Did the girl _never _shut up? Finally, she hung up.

"Yes!" She yelled plopping herself in Dare's lap.

"Cyrena, get off of me." Dare shoved his sister to the floor. Violet eyes glowed and she narrowed her eyes.

"I'd watch myself if I were you. You never know what dreaful accident might await you." She snapped. Cyrena was very good at 'accidents'.

"You don't scare me, _little_ sister. Remember who holds what advantage." Cyrena's eyes widened and she growled.

"You wouldn't _dare_."

"You forget, I don't dare, I _am _Dare. So, yes I would dare." Cyrena resisted the urge to slap him, knowing it would do no good anyways.

"Are you sure about this Dare. That it's going to work?" Dare gave her a sinister grin.

"Of course. They'll have no choice in the matter. How heart breaking, losing peace a second time."

Cyrena laughed. Pitiful fools...they had walked right in to a trap. And this time, there was no way out.

----

"Base 1, this is Falcon 1, all is to plan. Our agents will be in place for the ball. Continue from there?"

"Affirmative Falcon 1. You know what to do. _Don't _screw it up."

"Yessir."

----

Fujin changed into her pajamas and tapped on Vincent's door. He opened it, standing there in his boxers. He looked at her questioningly but let her in. She curled up on the bed, hugging a pillow close. Vincent laid beside her not saying anything as she lay her head on his shoulder, abandoning the pillow for his warmth.

_Does she have to seem so innocent? _**Perhaps she is...You should not pronouced her guilty of a crime she has yet to commit **_But what if she does? _**Look at her child. She sought your comfort and all you can think about is that she is trying to betray you. She came to _you_ Vincent. The girl didn't have to. She has a brother for that.**

Vincent pulled her close as he saw her begin to fall alseep and he smiled to himself.

----

"Shaine! We have to tell them the truth." Stone hissed. Shaine shook his head.

"No, it won't work. We have to keep her here Stone. We've come this far, let's finish what this family started." Shaine told him a said look filling his blue eyes.

"You'd better hope to god you don't mess this up Shaine. If you do...well, you know what will happen." The two said nothing more and shut the doors quietly. A figure emerged from the linen closet with narrowed eyes and hushed footsteps.

"Selphie, are you awake?" Quistis whispered. The brunette looked at her with a frown. She'd heard it too.

" I don't know Quisy. They didn't say anything _incriminating_, but they didn't say much to put themselves off the prime suspect list either." Quistis nodded.

"Call Squall in the morning and tell him we've got a change in plans." Quistis eyes glittered. She always loved a good mystery.

A.n: Ok, so here's the seventh chappie. I'm sorry if it wasn't good...I got it confused with another of my stories and so I had to redo it! -cries-

_**Sorceress Fujin: ouchie! -grabs shin and hops around- Ok ok ok , happy i wrote more! Review!**_

**_Jasmine: Well, I wouldn't say _danger_ persay...ok well maybe I would say danger...haha review!_**


	8. Bundle of Secrets

**Eight---Bundle of Secrets**

_"Momma?" Fujin looked up at her mother's scared, sad eyes and reached for her. The woman didn't lean down to pick her up and hold her close. Fujin's eyes began to water. Why wasn't mommy taking her too? Why was she leaving her? Fujin looked up to her father and reached for him instead. The pain in his gaze was not lost on the six year old as he looked away from her and began walking. _

_"Daddy!" She cried, running for him. However she was gathered up around the waist by strong arms. Fujin continued to kick and scream for her father. He didn't turn around. That's when she saw Shaine._

_"Shaine!" Shaine turned and looked at her and then at his mother and father as the walked away from their little girl. He ran for her. He wouldn't leave her here! Not alone...not without him._

_"Fuu!" His father ran after him, trying to prevent him from reaching his sister. But Shaine was fast. Fujin reached down and he grabbed her hand tightly,her screams turning to an aching relief. Shaine had her now. But that relief was short lived as their father grabbed him and turned back to the car. Shaine looked back at Fujin, who was still and quiet. He reached for her but knew it was useless. They were leaving. He'd lost her._

* * *

"SHAINE!" Fujin's panic-stricken voice echoed through the big room. Sweat coated her body and a chill over took her.

"Fujin?" Vincents soft voice calmed her racing heart.

"...Its nothing. Just a bad dream. I'm sorry I woke you." Vincent looked at her. She was lying. He didn't question her. Instead he sat up and wrapped her up in his arms. Fujin tensed and leaned into him stiffly.

"...Its ok now." Vincent wasn't quite sure what that was supposed to mean but Fujin relaxed and held on to him tightly like he would disappear if she let go. Crimson eyes met crimson.

Vincent looked down into her eyes, all of her pain and confusion evident in those fiery orbs. He found himself wanting to ease that pain. He wanted her.

* * *

_'Why is he looking at me like that...Why--' _Fujin's line of thought was cut by his lips against hers. But it was different from the kiss in the training center. It was...soft. Pleading, not demanding. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip,biting gently. _Asking_ her to kiss him back. Fujin obliged and let him ravage her mouth in his gentle manner. Vincent kept his pace slow, soft. _Needy_. His arms pulled her close, wanting all of her and settling for her lips.

Fujin's mind raced, and yet at the same time she was just aware of her surroundings as if he hadn't been kissing her. But he was. And if this was a game...she didn't want him to stop.

* * *

Quistis sat on her bed biting the end of her pen. What were Shaine and Stone up to? Was Sephrin in on it? Quistis shook her head. Sephrin was such a nice man...but that was where he could be dangerous. Everyone thought he was a good and upstanding person. And he was. But was there another side to Sephrin Lazelle? A darker side? If he was _so _concerned about his nephews well-being, why hadn't he stayed with them all night? Granted, they were surrounded by Garden's finest...but still.

Sighing, Quistis lay her head down and attempted to sleep.

* * *

A sinister laughed filled her ears. The time was coming. It was almost over and they were so close. They dropped the letter into the mail box and snuck off quietly. Silly SeeD, to think they could stop what was going to happen. To think they could save the little Princess. No, they would fail. And then they would see they were wrong too late. They would realize too late that Shaine, Arien and Stone didn't need to be saved. They had never been in any danger. No, it had been someone much closer. Much, much closer.

A.n: Weeeeeeeeee! I'm back! -looks to Sorceress Fujin- heh...--' well...I wrote more! To **Hyperion: Thankies for the review! Hope you like this chappie! **_To Jasmine: Hehe here's the eigth chappie. _REVIEW!

i Ultimate!


	9. Gentlemen

**Nine---Gentlemen**

Seifer sighed and got out of bed. It was 2 am and he couldn't sleep. So he decided to raid the kitchen. Food was the solution to everything. I'm bored-let's eat. I'm hungry-let's eat. I just got a raise! Let's eat! We're broke-let's eat! (a.n: really, eating is the solution to just about everything lol...oh, please, continue )

His barefeet made the tiniest slapping sounds against the cold marble floor in the kitchen as he carefully made his way in the dark. He found the refridgerator and opened it only to light the table and its occupant.

"...Arien." Arien reguarded him with cautious fiery orbs and returned to his plate.

"Seifer." He was like a cat in many ways. Quite, cautious, clever. Well, Seifer was going to _assume_ Arien was clever. He didnt say much so Seifer couldn't be sure.

"Do you always eat this late?" Arien asked, eyeing Seifer's large piece of vanilla and chocolate cake. Seifer smirked.

"Do you?" Arien hid his smile behind a veil of silver hair. The two ate in comfortable silence, each studying the other. And as luck would have it, both liked what they saw.

* * *

Sunlight accosted the two figures in the bed. Vincent groaned and rolled over. Over and into something warm and soft. He blinked several times and his eyes focused in on Fujin's still sleeping body. He smiled and pulled her close and was rewarded with her nuzzling his neck and sighing softly.

**Aw, look...it's a kodak moment. **_It would seem that way, Chaos._** Have you decided to trust the girl? I do hope...she is quite the perfect-**_Chaos! I thought we agreed not to go there? _**Why not? It's time you settled down with someone. _Anyone _really, but this girl...this little goddess you've seemingly captured is well suited for you**_Chaos. I barely know her. REALLY know her. I can't very well tell her that I've decided she's the One and ask her to bare my child. _**Why not?**

At Chaos' last question, Vincent couldn't help but laugh. Fujin's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"What's so funny?" Vincent grinned.

"Just a thought. How did you sleep?" Fujin snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes again. Vincent assumed that meant she slept just fine.

**I hardly think she would object to such a proclamation. **_Then you are oblivious to human customs. You don't just go asking women that kind of thing. _**Just ask her**

Vincent simply shook his head and studied the woman next to him. He was almost certain pain and possibly gruesome death would result in the asking of Fujin Kazeno to bare his child. (A.n: XD)

"Ms. Fujin, Mr. Valentine? We need to have you fitted for tomorrow ball. Oh, Ms. Fujin? Mr. Lazelle wishes to speak with you." Fujin sighed and got out of bed, leaving Vincent cold and disgruntled. Stupid ball...

"Morning...Vinnie..."Fujin chuckled as she left and Vincent scowled. His half sister Yuffie always called him that...

* * *

"Sir, you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, my dear. Shaine has informed me that you have been made aware, though in a rather crude manner, that you are a memeber of this family. Now, I understand how this may cause you some confusion but I assure you--" The maid thrust something into his hands. Fujin watched carefully as Sephrin's expression turned to that of horror.

"Sir? Is it another threat? Let me see." Sephrin was reluctant to let go and as Fujin read the letter, she grew more and more nauteous.

The threats had never been for the boys. Someone was after _her_.

* * *

A.n muwahahahahah cliffy...again...-gets on her knees- Don't kill me Fujin! see I wrote more! I fixed the writer block!1 Heheh...to my other reviewers: I love you all tremendously! Keep up the reviews!Oh, Hyperion...yes yes my dear, you are wrong...but keep reading anyways! oh and to those of you who read Gone Away and Incinerate...should I continue?

i Ultimate !


	10. Past Alive

_**Chapter Ten--- Past Alive**_

Fujin's head spun. Why? Why were they after her? After so long why chose now to chase her? Why had her parents left her? Hadn't she been good enough for them? The thought struck Fujin like ice cold water. That must have been the reason. She had never been good enough for the Lazelle family, with their riches and priceless good looks. She would only hinder them. And she was just a girl. What use was a girl when you had such fine young boys to carry on the family name?

"...Fujin I-" Fujin's deadly glare stopped him midsentence. She was in no mood for his excuses or his pity. He probably had known where she had been all along and suddenly felt some sort of pity for her. Fujin Kazeno needed no one's pity.

"You lied to Garden when you requested help, you lied to the SeeD's you've put in danger and you lied to me. I don't want to know why I wasn't good enough for your family nor do I wish in any way to be connected to such a family. Now if you'll excuse me sir, I will return to Garden and inform them of my desire to be reassigned to a different mission while the others continue here as needed. Good day." Fujin spun on her heel and walked away quickly, leaving a very confused and hurt man behind her.

"Fujin?" Fujin didn't answer Vincent as she hurried past him into her room to pack her things. He followed her.

"Fujin what's going on? Where are you going?" Fujin's crimson orbs looked straight into his, fierce and uncaring. The same cold and unfeeling look they'd possessed when Vincent had first met her.

"Home. I can't stay here. They lied to Garden, they lied to me and the threats were probably never real in the first place." Vincent frowned. It wasn't like Fujin to just walk out on her duty. She was the kind to stick with it till the end no matter the cost.

"Fujin, this is your mission. You can't just walk out." Her gaze snapped up to him once more, angry and betrayed.

"_I_ can't walk out on them? _They _walked out on me, Vincent!" By now her voice had drawn the others to witness the scene from the doorway.

"They are the reason I never had a real family, why no one ever wanted me! And your telling me I can't walk out on them? Watch me, Vincent. I'll show them just how much like them I can be. And I won't look back." Fujin zipped up her bag and turned to find the onlookers in the door, among them Shaine. The pain in those vivid cerulean eyes tore her heart in to millions of tiny pieces, but still she shouldered past him to the stairs.

"Fujin Kazeno. As your squad leader I'm ordering you to return to your post immediately or I'll be forced to detain you in the current location and inform Garden that upon our arrival you are to be put on probation and assign a meeting with the review board." Quistis's no nonsense voice cut through Fujin's fury and stopped her in her tracks. Slowly, she turned to face her 'friend'.

"Your kidding. Not even _Instructor _Trepe would pull such a low blow." Quistis flinched at the loathing in her best friend's voice but still she held fast.

" I'm afraid I'm not. Seifer, Vincent, Irvine and Selphie will also have to meet with Headmaster and the review board as witness of your direct violation of Garden Protocol." Fujin's eyes darted to Selphie, whose green eyes were down cast.

"Selphie?" Slephie looked up at her and nodded sadly. Fujin began to laugh.

"I should have known. If my own family didn't stick with me, why should my so called friends? Quistis, take your protocol and this mission and shove it. I'm done." The slamming of the front door signaled the woman's exit.

* * *

"Shaine." Quistis sharp voice was bitter and commanding. He raised his eyes to her and the narrowing of her ocean blue orbs told him she meant business.

"I suggest you explain to me this entire story before I arrest your whole family." Shaine looked to Stone and then around to Arien who was wrapped in Seifer's arms. Seifer frowned and looked down at the younger silver-haired man. Crimson orbs, so like Fujin's, looked away.

"Arien?" Slowly, the blonde stepped away, disbelief evident in his face. Vincent growled and hurried down the stairs.

"Sephrin!" The man was slouched in his chair, looking very much like a grandfather.

"You had better start explaining soon." Vincent's tone held an unspoken threat in it, one that _would _be made good on.

"...Perhaps...perhaps you should sit. It's a long story. Please know I only wished to protect my granddaughter."

"Protect her? You _left _her! You left her alone all these years and then suddenly pop back into her life and and expect her to accept you with open arms? Did you not see the dead look in her eyes? That was because of you. She's this way because you left her. And no one's wanted her since." Seifer's voice was low and angry. Hateful even. Fujin was just as much his sister as Shaine's and there was no way he was going to allow this man to hurt her in this way.

"We loved her! You know nothing Almasy! She's my sister, I would never hurt her!" Shaine suddenly yelled, blue eyes bright and defensive.

"I know more about her then you do, Shaine. I've known her ever since you dumped her at the orphanage. 13 years you've been gone Shaine. She's not six anymore." Shaine sank to the couch, defeated. Seifer was right.

Fujin Kazeno was not the Fujin Lazelle he remembered. Garden had utilized her fury at the people who had not wanted her and turned her into the perfect weapon. One they had drilled rules and regulations into and numbed all feeling. To Fujin, the Lazelle's were no longer family. They were a paycheck.

And it was all their fault.

* * *

A.n: Short chapter but I had to get an update out their because I've been out of comission for ever! Hope you like! Review and you'll get a huge big giantical twist in the next chapter! Hahhaha. To Jasmine, Hyperion, Sorceress Fujin and my other reviewers I love you all for reviewing! On another note I wish to inform you all that this chapter focuses on Fujin's feelings of worthlessness and are directly related to said feelings from the first chapter all due to her family. However, certain conclusions that she's jumped to shall be sorted out in the coming chapters. I just wish to emphasize the hysterical and nonlogical way in which she's responded to such shock. Anywho, review!

i Ultimate!


	11. You Were Wrong

**_Chapter 11---You Were Wrong_**

Fujin sat at the train station, a blank look over taking her features.Maybe...maybe she was being to quick to jump to conclusions. No. Fujin reminded herself these were the people who'd left her so long ago. They hadn't changed. It was better this way. She wouldn't get hurt again.

"Are you...Fujin Kazeno?" A man sat beside her and smiled. She nodded and a uneasy feeling settled in her stomach.

"Good. You're just the woman we've been looking for." Before Fujin could run, the butt of his gun connected with the back of her head and blackness over took.

* * *

"You see...Fujin's father was the president of Delling. He placed her in the orphanage for her own protection when he and his family came under attack." Quistis narrowed her eyes at Sephrin.

"Even so, why Fujin? Should something happen to him, under Delling law, the presidency would be handed over to Shaine when he was of legal age. Until then, theVice President would maintain order."

"Unlessthe formerPresidenthad left behind a will. Fujin was to take over the Presidency when she was old enough. However, one of her father'sown men found out about his will and they've been after her ever since. If they couldn't find her, they couldn't kill her. Only..." Selphie raised a brow. This family was weird.

"Fujin has a younger sister named Ariella. The threats were not only pertaining to Fujin's safety but also that of Ariella's. Once they found Fujin, they assumed she would do anything to keep her sister safe. I can only imagine they believe Fujin knows about all of this." Seifer frowned.

"What does Ariella matter if Fujin's the next President of Delling?" Shaine sighed.

"The president-ship can be signed over. I think they're plan is to force Fujin into signing over the Presidency in exchange for Ariella's life. But...I don't think that's really what they'll do." Vincent's gaze snapped to the shorter boy.

"What do you mean?"

"...If Fujin signs the Presidency over, there's no reason to keep her _or _Ariella alive. It's too risky. And they can't just kill Fujin."

"Why?"

"Ariella's next in line."

* * *

"...Fujin...Fujin!" Fujin groaned and looked around. Everything was black. _I hate blindfolds_ she muttered to herself.

"Fujin?"

"What!" Who the hell knew her here. Wherever _here_ was.

" Thank god you're ok!" The voice was female, soft and relieved. Another captive? What the hell was going on!

"...I guess. Where am I? And who are you?"

"I don't know where we are. I'm Ariella..." The girl's voice trailed off, as if Fujin should know that already.

"And that means _what_ to **me**?" A sigh. Getting hit on the back of the head made Fujin rather cranky.

"...You...you don't know?" Fujin growled.

"If I knew, _why the hell would I be asking!_" She hissed, a whine was heard from the other girl and some shuffling, leading Fujin to believe Ariella was moving around uncomfortably.

"I'm your sister." Bloody hell.

* * *

A.n: Short chapter but its an update. I told you there would be twistiness in the plot! Hehehe

**Sorceress Fujin**: As you wanted...the next chappie:)

**Jasmine:** Yay! I'm glad you like and ya I had been busy! But It felt good to finally update it all lol

**Matron Raenee: **Hey I spelled your name right this time lol. Yay! I'm so glad you like my writing! Hehehe hope you like this chapter!


	12. No One is Listening

_**Chapter Twelve---No One is Listening**_

Vincent paced the room angrily, trying to gather his wits enough to find something to say. Anything really. To him it seemed as if everyone stood around doing nothing, when they should be trying to find a way to get Fujin to come back and help them with this mess.

"I...I'm not sure what we should say to try and get her back...It's obvious the possible reprecussions of losing her job or some such are of no consequence to her." Sephrin sighed, rubbing his temple. A knock at the door caught everyone's attention and an uneasy feeling overtook Vincent. Something was very, very wrong.

"It's...just a box..." Selphie said, picking it up and opening it. A single rose and a note lay inside. Vincent fought to keep his demeanor strictly stoic. It was failing. It was a ransom note of sorts. The Presidency in exchange for Fujin and Ariella. To a one General Caraway.

"Tonight at Delling Square..." Quistis read quietly, her blue eyes sad. Her hope that Fujin would still be alive at 8 that night was very steadily starting to diminish. Caraway was not the epitome of kindness to his hostages.

"So all we need is the paperwork and we get them both back." Seifer said. It wasn't exactly a question but they were to afraid to even think about questioning the possibility of _not _getting them back. It hurt far to much.

* * *

"My sister?" Fujin asked tiredly. The voice confirmed this softly.

"And what do they want in exchange for giving us back in one piece?" Ariella was quiet a moment.

"The Presidency. Your the only one who can sign that over." Fujin sighed. If only someone had told her this before.

"They can _have _it for all I care. I just want to go home and forget any of this ever happened." Fujin immediately wished she hadn't said that. It made it seem as if she was regretting even meeting her family. She supposed the only things she _really_ regretted were not being kinder to said family and not knowing them sooner. Was it really their fault they were trying to protect her?

_"Don't worry, Fuu...I'll always protect you. I'm always here." Shaine's blue eyes were shining with young innocence and fire. Fujin smiled at her brother and wiped the tears. If Shaine would be there, nothing could get her._

"Alright, you want to get out of here?"

"That's a stupid question." Fujin snorted. Testy little thing.

"Right. Ok, we've got to get their attention and get them to untie us from wherever we are. The rest I can handle." Fujin and Ariella started so much comotion that the two guards went into make sure they hadn't started escaping somehow. Bad idea. The moment they were close enough to remove her blindfold, Fujin had them on their backs and knocked out. Thanks Garden. At least that flying jail cell had taught her something useful.

"Ok Ariella, from now on, we've got to be quiet. Take their weapons, tie them up and let's go." Ariella looked at her.

"What?"

"I look just like you." Fujin rolled her eyes.

"Lovely, now would you hurry up?" Ariella stuck her tongue out and went about striping the soldiers of their weapons. Fujin smiled and kept watch, looking back every so often to see how the other silver haired girl was fairing. Within minutes, Ariella had them stripped of weapons and keys and were bound and gagged. Perfect.

She really was just like Fujin.

* * *

Sorceress Fujin: Weeeeeeeee! I live!1 -munches on cookies, plopping herself back in your lap- okkies, another chapter! off I go to update more! muwah!

To my other reviewers: sorry, I didn't get a chance to look up individual reviews just yet, but next chapter I will, promise! Review!

i Ultimate!


	13. Odds and Ends

_**Chapter Thirteen---Odds and Ends**_

Delling Square was dark and strangely empty. Clouds hide the moon underneath a cloak of darkness and the wind picked up. It all made Vincent very nervous. And Vincent Valentine was never nervous.

"The note said 8 sharp. We're here...where are they?" Seifer hissed, hunching his jacket up around his shoulders, shivering slightly. Vincent didn't reply.

For once, he didn't have an answer.

* * *

"What do you mean, they're missing?!" General Caraway hissed. The soldier shrunk back, wondering why he'd gotten the miserable job of telling the General his prisoners had escaped. The older man was absolutely livid and it was only a matter of time before someone paid.

"Find them! And this time, _don't_ loose them." Little did the men know that just outside the door, a certain young woman was listening.

* * *

"Ariella, where are we going? Are you sure this is the way?" Ariella shushed her sister.

"Sure I'm sure. I remember a big long hallway that lead to the outside gates." Fujin bit back a sharp reply and followed along quietly. They could argue later.

"If you're looking for the way out, that isn't it." Fujin cringed in her boots, stood and faced the speaker. The last person she really wanted to see at this point. Rinoa.

"...Sure I'm sure, you said. I remember, you said!" Fujin hissed at Ariella before fixing her gaze on Rinoa, who smiled cheekily, arms folded over her chest.

"...Well...what now?" Ariella asked after a long silence passed between the two women.

"If you want to get out of here, follow me." Fujin was NOT at ALL sure about this but it was the only choice she had left. And as they followed the raven haired women, Fujin remembered something very important about the General and his princess. Something very important indeed.

* * *

General Caraway paced his quarters. It had all been going just _fine_. Until those twits had gotten involved. Dare and Cyrena. How dare they include themselves in his bloodline? What kind of sniveling weasels had he produced? Well, it made no matter now. They'd messed up and he had taken care of _that_ problem. But now, he had to fix their mistake of letting the girls go.

He would not lose.

* * *

A.n: Ohhh update. I'm sorry its been so long!!!! And what plot-wrenches have we here?! muwahaha.

And A note to future Flamers: All unconstructive criticism will be ignored. If you don't like the way the characters turned out, it sounds like a personal problem so keep it to yourself. And grow a back bone and sign in when you're going to bash someone's work because it doesn't follow 'what Square had in mind'.

To all my other lovely and unfairly dubbed 'shallow' reviewers, REVIEW AD I'LL HUGGLE YOU TO DEATH!!!!!!

Ulti!!!!!


	14. Say No More

**_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen---Say No More_**

Rinoa led the two girls down a long hallway, through a secret tunnel and out into a dark alley. Every one of Fujin's senses was on overdrive, anticipating attacks. Rinoa giggled.

"No one's going to jump you silly. Stop tweaking out." Fujin looked at her suspiciously while Ariella looked between them confused.

"Why are you helping us?" Rinoa sighed heavily.

"Because General Caraway isn't my father." Fujin snorted. She knew that already. Ariella, however, gasped as if she'd been let in on the scandal of the century.

"He's not?!" Rinoa shook her head and continued.

"No. I know I've been a complete whore to you ever since I've known you but it's not because I didn't like you." Fujin was taken aback at this. This kind of changed everything. If it was true.

"I was jealous. I thought you knew about the Lazelle's and ... I wanted a real family too. I thought you remembered." Fujin shook her head and bit her lip in thought. Rinoa seemed genuine. She seemed real for the first time.

"Then I heard about the threats my father was sending Sephrin and I couldn't figure out why you hadn't gone to Squally about it." A silvery brow was raised and a smirk danced on Fujin's lips.

"Squally?"

"Yea, about that…see, my father killed my mother when he found out I wasn't his. He didn't know about my mom and Laguna." Fujin choked on the air she was breathing. Did she say Laguna?! Now _this_ was a scandal.

"My mother met him at the club where she used to sing. They were involved but when he went to war, she met Caraway. They got married a month later because mom had gotten a letter that Laguna been killed in combat. My mom had told me this when I was 6 or so and Caraway found out somehow a few months later."

"And he killed her for it? Just like that? It's not like she'd cheated on him." Ariella stated as a matter of factly. Fujin shushed her.

"I know but he wouldn't listen. We had been playing hide and seek and I was in the closet. She was about to find me when he came home, raging drunk and angry. She told me to stay in the closet no matter what happened. I never saw her again." Despite herself, Fujin felt inclined to believe the brunette in front of her and she even felt a little bit sorry for her.

"So, how do we get out of here?" A smile was granted to the short girl who beamed with excitement.

"This way! If we can make it to Delling, we should be able to meet up with the others."

"Others?"

"Yea, the General sent a ransom note to Sephrin saying that you and Ariella would be returned in exchange for the presidency. That was never his plan but knowing Quistis and the others, they won't chance it. But he's counting on that. He's using you as a ploy to get them all there and get rid of you and SeeD in one fell swoop. But if we get there first, we can get them out." Fujin was impressed. Squall had highly underestimated her skills. Rinoa was a sneaky bitch.

"What time?"

"8."

"What time is it now?" Rinoa looked at her watch and stopped dead in her tracks.

"8:15." Fujin's face fell but she pulled Rinoa along, adrenaline coursing through her.

"They might still be there. We have to try.

* * *

The small group had been waiting for 15 minutes and there was no sign of Ariella or Fujin. In fact, there was no sign of anyone. Seifer growled, pacing back and forth. 

"Where are they? Is this some kind of trick?"No one answered him. They all knew they were being watched and they all knew there was no way to leave.

"What are we going to do?" Vincent looked to Quistis, knowing full well they were in hot water. This was a bad situation all around.

"I don't know." Seifer cursed under his breath before he became aware of a near-by bush talking to him.

"Seifer! Seifer come here!" Seifer looked around casually and began pacing near the bush so as not to arouse suspicion.

"General Caraway set you up. You've got to get out of here! Take Ariella with you." Seifer paled.

"You expect us to walk out of here with more people than we started with?!" He hissed. Fujin was off her rocker if she thought it was going to work.

"Just do it Seifer! Rinoa and I will take care of the rest." Seifer stared at the bush, imagining Rinoa and Fujin hiding in there. Working together. Not killing each other. It was almost too difficult to fathom.

"How can we trust her?! She's one of them!" Rinoa was about to protest when Fujin clamped a hand over her mouth.

"We don't have a choice! Just get Ariella back to the mansion. Rinoa and I will be there soon." Seifer sighed as Ariella crawled out slowly, staying low to the ground until the signal was given. She gave Seifer a small wave.

"Be careful."

"_You_ be careful."

* * *

Seifer and the others had made it back to the mansion without incident. Once they'd heard the gunshots and groans they'd taken off as fast as they could. Ariella was reunited with her brother and grandfather.The teen hugged them and then she turned to Seifer, hands on her hips and silver curls cascading over her shoulders. 

"What took you so long?" Seifer stared at her incredulously. Was she _serious_?! He was about to protest when Sephrin asked where Fujin was. Quistis and Selphie exchanged glances and looked to the door.

It didn't open.

* * *

A.n: YAY FOR ME!!!!! I UPDATED!!!!! SCORE!!! REVIEW!!!!!! 

Ulti (rocks hardcore)


	15. Return to Me

_**Chapter 15---Return to Me**_

Vincent refused to move from the couch. Crimson eyes had been staring at the off white door for so long, Vincent wasn't sure if it had been days or hours. Still the door did not open. Selphie was wiping at tears that stained her face and Quistis looked a little lost.

"This is all my fault." Sephrin whispered, Ariella patting his weathered hand. Brushing her hair from her eyes, Seifer couldn't help but realize just how much the girl looked like Fujin.

"Fujin knew what she was doing, Grandpa. She knew she might not come back."

"Of _course_ I'd come back but did you _really_ think I'd come waltzing through the front door?" Fujin stood atop the stairs as all eyes turned towards her with surprise and relief.

"Fujin!" Selphie raced up the stairs and squeezed the petite woman so tight, Fujin thought her ribs might crack.

"Air…can't…breathe…" She rasped, forcing Selphie to let her go with a sheepish grin.

"We were so worried! Where's…where's Rinoa??" Fujin turned towards the bathroom and sighed.

"You know Rin can't go anywhere without her face on." Fujin chuckled and Arien looked up at her with a puzzled expression.

"Her face?"

"You know… makeup. She can't go anywhere without makeup on." Quistis interjected, smiling at Fujin.

"Glad you're back. What happened?"

"It was like Rinoa said, an ambush but Caraway is too much of a coward to do the dirty work himself." The crimson eyed woman scowled and crossed her arms over her chest as Ariella piped up.

"He's not going to stop. He'll keep coming until we're all dead." Fujin nodded looking to Quistis.

"Squall put you in charge. What do we do?"

"I say we kill the coward." Quistis' pretty smile was malevolent and vicious.

"But how?" Vincent spoke for the first time, his eyes never leaving Fujin as though he were afraid she'd disappear.

" Simple, we give him what he wants. Hand him the presidency and then stab him in the back. Or front, which ever you prefer." Fujin shrugged casually as if she were talking about the weather and not shanking someone publicly. Vincent let a ghost of a smile grace his lips as Rinoa exited the bathroom and descended the stairs with Fujin.

"He's giving a public address on the peace treaty with Esthar. We'll meet him there." Rinoa stated firmly, knowing Fujin would be glad for a little pay back for the broken ribs she was sporting. Rinoa herself would like a shot at the old wind bag. But for now, revenge would have to wait. If they had any hope of success _without_ losing someone, they needed a plan. And a damn good one at that.

* * *

A.n: srry it took so long! And that it was sooo short -kicks homework- darn you homework!!! Hehe reviews are loved!

Ulti!


	16. Plans

_**Chapter Sixteen---Plans**_

As far as plans go, Fujin was rather good at them. Strategy was a strong suit for her and it was rare for her not to be able to think of something. This, however, was bordering on pathetic. Hours had passed and yet, she still had nothing. It seemed the rest of her family and friends were in the same boat because they sat about the living room, silent.

"I'm done. I'm taking a shower. I can't think like this." Fujin said softly. She rose carefully from the chair, her middle taped as Seifer had confirmed some ribs were cracked but not infact broken like she'd thought. Selphie's hugged hadn't helped either.

"I'll make dinner." Ariella offered. Seifer and the others went to get movies. Fujin smiled as she slowly climbed the stairs, thinking it was slightly ludicris to waste time watching movies when they had an assassination to plan. Techically, they were supposed to detain Caraway for questioning. It didn't seem likely to Fujin he would consent to that but if she could find a way to let the miserable toad rot in prison for the rest of his life, she'd try anything.

The hot water felt good on her skin. Ugly brusies were welling up but the tension was lessened as Fujin let the hot water beat down on her pale shoulders. She stayed like that for a long time, just thinking. Her entire life had changed the minute she accepted this mission. She'd found her family, gained a city and maybe even found love. For a woman who thrived on routine and predicability in her daily life, Fujin was left scrambling to keep up with it all internally. While she'd assumed things that weren't quite true about her family, Fujin felt...home. Even with the chaos that surrounded them. It felt good being with them and she was sorry to have missed out on so many years with them.

A chill startled her from her musings and she rushed through cleaning herself to get out of the shower before she was a popsicle. Climbing out, Fujin wrapped herself in a towel and wiped the fog from the mirror. Slender fingers ran through her silver locks and Fujin realized just how long her hair had gotten. If it was three or four inches longer, she and Ariella were nearly identical. The only real difference betten them was Fujin's dual toned eyes. Shaking her head, Fujin got back to business as she dressed and dried her hair.

The peace treaty would be discussed just before the Delling Gala. The Gala were she would return to take her place as a Lazelle and therefore as Dellings next President. She didn't exactly think it was a good thing to usher in her presidency with killing Caraway but Ariella had been right, he wouldn't stop. He wouldn't stop until he had both Fujin and Ariella and forced her to sign the Presidency over. Then he would kill them both. He would kill Ariella before the ink even dried. Ariella wouldn't stand a chance unless Fujin could think of a way to protect her...

Looking in the mirror, Fujin saw Ariella's face looking at back at her.

* * *

"ARIELLA!!! RINOA!" The scream from upstairs made everyone jump as Rinoa and Ariella raced upstairs, blood cold with fear. But insteand they found Fujin in her jeans and a t-shirt, a strange look on her face. Ariella scowled.

"Those are mine!" She whined, pointing to the jeans. Fujin grinned.

"Exactly." Fujin was still grinning, her blue eyes--

"Hey, wait a minute your eyes aren't blue...OH! Holy hyne you look just like me!! I get-- well no, I don't really get it but I think I know where you're going with this! Here, let me." Ariella began to curl Fujin's hair quickly, styling just the way she normally did. When she was down, she stood next to Fujin and smile. Fujin mimicked the smile. Twins.

"Holy shit. I think I get it! I assume you have a colored contact for her?" Rinoa asked, digging through Fujin's travel bag.

"Yea, I had them special made but I never wear them. It should match my red but if it's off a bit, no one will really notice. All she has to do is scowl and I think we'll be fine. But, let's test this on the family first. If they can't tell...then it's a golden plan." Fujin smiled a bit as Ariella clapped excitedly. She loved the intrigue, the excitment, the scandal!

"I'll go steal your clothes! Oh, put these on then. And put your hair up. No one will notice its shorter than mine...hmm, my hair is too long." Ariella looked at her hair a moment and dug in the drawer for scissors and handed them to Rinoa as Fujin went to change and find some of her clothes for Ariella. This just might save them all and it depended on her being able to be...normal. Grabbing some pajama bottoms and a longsleeved shirt, Fujin reentered the bathroom to find 'herself' sitting on the toliet, hair shorted and straightened, eyes dual tones and a slight scowl to offset what would be pretty features.

"Fujin!" Clapping delightedly and attempting a giggle, Fujin tested out her 'Ariella'. 'Fujin's' scowl deepened.

"I'm _not_ that giddy."

"Yes you are." Both Rinoa and Fujin answered, leaving the girl pouting on the toliet.

* * *

"It's about time what were you all doing up there? Where's Fujin?" Shaine asked, shaking his head. Rinoa and 'Ariella' exchanged a glances as Ariella shrugged.

"Girl stuff. You know, bonding. Fuu will be down in a minute." When no protest or questions were given her, Ariella applauded herself on a decent performance. Footsteps caught her attention and Ariella looked to 'Fujin'. Seifer scowled.

"About damn time princess! Jesus, get your sorry hide in here so we can watch the movie."

"Fuck off." 'Fujin' growled,ducking the pillow Seifer threw at her. Ariella giggled and Quistis shushed them all as the movie started and the Lazelle sisters smiled knowingly to each other. The plan was working.

* * *

"Ariella?" Vincent caught Ariella's arm as she was about to enter the bathroom with Fujin. She raised a brow curiously.

"Vincent?" She smiled and Vincent almost believed for a moment that he was mistaken.

**Nonsense, this is our Princess. I would know. **_Why are they pretending to be each other?_**Mortal females are beyond me as to why they do anything boy. Find out** Chaos growled, receeding into Vincent's mind once more.

"Why are you lying to me?" He asked quietly, pulling her closer to him. He could see fear flicked across her face before he crushed her to his chest.

"_I _will always know you, Fujin." Vincent let her go then, retreating to their room. If she had a plan, he would give her the chance to explain. But she surely knew that Vincent would never mistake her for someone else, right? Not even her own sister. She was far too unique.

Sometime later the bedroom door opened and 'Ariella' stepped into to the room. Climbing on to the bed, she smiled.

"How did you know?"

"You smell like vanilla and almonds. Ariella smells like jasmine. You raise the left brow, she raises the right. You have a scar above your lip, she does not. You move like someone with cracked ribs,she doesn't. You are always thinking, mulling something over, she is carefree, even in thought. For all intents and purposes, it is a clever guise and almost perfectly executed. No one would suspect a farce." Vincet took her hand in his and smiled a little.

"You're hands are rough. They've seen hard work."

"...You notice an awful lot." She said quietly. She'd taken out the blue contacts and Vincent was grateful. Her eyes were beautiful.

"Of course I do. You aren't a conversationalist. I have to entertain myself." Vincent teased and 'Ariella' rolled her eyes before looking at him seriously.

"They need to believe this, Vincent. I think its the only way to save us and to get Caraway too."

"Then I will help. But for now..." Vincent smirked wickedly and 'entertained' himself with her lips.

* * *

a.n: holy carp I'm on an updating SPREE. Whew. SOOOO AYGL is ALMOST finished. I believe as both the story and I have evolved, its gotten better. I love it, even though at the begining, you can tell I was a newer writer xD. I still am but I hopefully improve with every story! ah, review cookies, I heart them. :D

-Ulti!


End file.
